Unusual Imprints
by Isabella Marie Night
Summary: Everyone thinks it's the end of the world, but is it really just the beggining? Rated for later lemons.
1. prologue

Prologue

"Sire, we have an invader on our land!" A yelling servant came running in, panting guards trailing after him.

The king stood up immediately knocking over his staff in the process.

"What mockery of this do you speak of!" The king yelled outraged.

"No mockery Sire, the truth, an invader came with a rocket" Responded the servant breathlessly.

"Bring it in" The king exclaimed clearly panicked.

The king paced, panicked and on edge thinking of all the possibilities of what can go wrong while the servant fetched this thing that has invaded his home, the king spun around at the sound of the door opening and the sound of footsteps he reached for his staff and stood tall and proud, waiting for there arrival.

When they were in sight he was shocked, his staff fell from his hand as he gazed at the creature that was before him it was a girl, that much he knew but of what species he did not know she had beautiful long flowing hair, and dark blue eyes it was unusual as all his kind had at least two different colors in there hair and three different colors in their eyes and she was slightly darker than his kind as they were all pale her ears had a rounded tip and his had a pointed tip but the most unusual was that she had no markings at all the markings that we were born with.

"This can't be" He whispered shocked because not only did he notice the difference in looks and species, but he noticed the one thing he's been waiting for his entire life but didn't think would ever happen to him as some died alone without ever finding it giving up their search to live heir life in solitude, sorrow and loneliness.

He found his imprint.

Tell me if I should continue or not thanks for reading

Isabella Night


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Do you think he will?"

"No, he would never I mean this is our home"

"But don't you think this would be a good thing"

All the commoners whispered as they waiting for the kings messenger for the message that would change there fate, the words and whispers stopped as the messenger took his place at the stage and brought out the digital pad that will speak the message.

The hologram came on and the king stood their holographic on the small pad on the ground, he stood there with his new wife at his side, the one that calls herself a human, the reason for all this commotion.

"I have decided that we go to the planet that is earth" Mixed sound of cheering and outrage filled the dome like building.

"Silence!" Yelled the King, "We are going every modem will leave with 600 hundred passengers in them the ones that wish to stay will be left behind and never to be seen again, so I suggest everyone pack everything of value and be ready at the loading decks at exactly 12:00 you have exactly 2 hours and 32 minutes" The king huffed.

"This is a good thing, if I found my imprint in a human what's to say others won't our race is dying because males and females are not finding there imprints and therefore cannot reproduce, they die with loneliness and sorrow because they die alone, would you rather stay here and let our race die away slowly or do you ever want to find out if your imprint is out there somewhere and bring the numbers of our race back up" Explained the King.

Quiet now some commoners shuffled away awkwardly while others ran excitingly to each others respected Grants to pack their stuff for the upcoming trip.

True to his word the modems started loading passengers to take off at exactly 12:00.

Commoners rushed not wanting to be left behind.

Some commoners refused to leave the one planet that will always be home to them, so despite the pleading of family members they stayed, never to be seen again because of their love for there home.

At 6:00 all modems gone but one, the one reserved for the king and his imprint.

Solemn and distraught but knowing this is the right choice the King took one last look at the planet, his home and the ones that were left behind.

"Goodbye Avearia" The King whispered taking his imprints hand and boarding the modem.

ONE YEAR LATER

"We are finally here" Was the only thing most commoner's can say while looking out there windows and into a ball with green and blue markings on it.

They murmured excitingly, eager to finally get out of the modem that has been holding them for within a year, alarms started going off, the commoner's looked up to find the screens above there seats going of, panicked one commoner checked the main system.

"Everyone! We land in 5 minutes and 21 seconds, buckle up in your seats" They ran to there seats, the alarms getting louder and more insistent, until all was silent nothing to be heard but their breathing, seconds passed with nothing happening, the commoners to afraid to speak were startled when the entrance was opened to reveal a bright shining light that the King's imprint said is called the sun.

The commoner's wary, unbuckled them selves and stepped out shielding themselves the best they could from the sun, looking around they gasped at the sheer beauty that is earth, there was grass lots of it, tree's taller that the size of their modem's, a beautiful waterfall cascading down a rock.

The king's modem arrived the commoners bowed when he walked out of the modem with his imprint at his side, who was with child.

The commoners gasped bowing even lower if possible murmurs of a young prince of princess's presence.

"As you can see my imprint is with child, who will be my next heir to the throne" The king said to his people.

"Now all we need to do is make peace with this human race" The king exclaimed making the commoners roar with approval.

If anyone has any questions message me and I'll answer them

Anyways I just wanted to say that modems were like rockets ships to them and grants is what they called home if you want me to continue tell me

Isabella Night


End file.
